


Repairs

by Aya_kunZeroaddicted



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alfred is the ultimate parent, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_kunZeroaddicted/pseuds/Aya_kunZeroaddicted
Summary: Alfred reflects on the children of the household...all of them





	Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble ish fic I mistakenly wrote for Day 3 (Wayne Gala) because I titled the file as Suits and then after getting back to it thought it was the prompt. (>_< ;;)
> 
> Also on [FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12545121/1/Repairs) and [Tumblr](http://writtenskyes.tumblr.com/post/162230131469/repairs)

Alfred sighed as he discovered yet another tear in the black and blue body suit. This, after Dick had told him he hadn't hurt himself that night. The tear in the suit showed the clear lie as it had been made by a knife with just that little bit of blood. 

 

Pausing from his repairs, Alfred looks up at the cases on display. Thankfully, they now only held old suits as a reminder of where each of the children had been. Touchstones more precious than the other items about the cave. He was glad the old costumes were no longer there as a reminder to their father of how much he felt he'd failed them. 

 

One case in particular no longer held that despicable plaque. The simple lack of it making the robin suit stand more proud instead of ghostly. 

 

Alfred looked down once more and finished the repairs. Standing, he went ahead and placed the suit in the hamper along with the other uniforms already placed there. 

 

Later on as he cleaned them, Alfred couldn't help but feel just a little sentimental. 

 

Damian's suit was going to need adjustments soon as he finally started hitting a growth spurt. It wasn't coming all at once thankfully. Having Robin out on the streets in too tight a uniform wouldn't really be effective. Or safe. 

 

Miss Stephanie had stayed the night this time and he'd seen her clean stitches on her suit as he cleaned hers. She was one of the few who knew at least how to properly care for her things. He had seen scratches as is usual for all of them but none were deep enough to warrant replacing. 

 

Tim's suit though was a total mess this evening and unfortunately irreparable due to the fire he'd had to run through to escape the burning warehouse. Alfred was however just glad it had only been the suit that was damaged. He hoped Tim was resting now and not staying up as was his usual. 

 

The bat suit had taken a bit of a beating but nothing too damaging either. Alfred sighed remembering all the tears and cuts the first ones had received. Remembered how they'd had to constantly update and upgrade to avoid a repeat of each mishap. Master Bruce had been impatient and impulsive back then. Alfred wasn't quite so glad that he'd become so stoic however few the injures he got on daily patrols. 

 

As Alfred finished with the bat suit, he couldn't help but wonder how Jason was faring. He rarely stayed over and hadn't ever been in the habit to have Alfred clean for him. From his observations during briefing though, his suit seemed in good condition. He wondered though if maybe the boy would at least like an extra pair of jeans. Or two. Maybe three. Hmmm…maybe new jackets as well. He was capable of reinforcing both for him, after all. 

 

"Alfred. Are you still awake?" Bruce called out from outside the laundry area. 

 

"Quite, Master Bruce. But I have just finished and was about to retire." He stepped out and saw Bruce waiting for him. 

 

"I, uh, wanted to ask you were my suit was. The one we got from the trip in London?" Bruce gave a sheepish smile before they started walking for the cave exit. 

 

"Ahh, yes. For tomorrow's luncheon. I have it at the upstairs laundry room. It's been a while since you wore it. I thought it just needed a little freshening up." 

 

"Oh. Alright. Well then, thank you. I thought you'd already gone to bed though. We did end patrol early." 

 

"It's quite alright, Master Bruce. I'd rather prepare what I can early. Makes for less work in the future after all." 

 

"Hmm. Still." Bruce gave him a smile as they separated in the hallway. "Goodnight, Alfred." 

 

"Goodnight, Master Bruce." 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.
> 
> Fics are incoming! \\(^o^)/
> 
> Batfam Week fics are all complete now. It’s just gonna take a while to post though because stuff (my brother just had surgery, my net not working, my laptop not working, errands upon errands).


End file.
